French Kissing?
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Ritsuka hears talk about French Kissing from class mates. Lost on the subject, he decides to go to Soubi for the answer. Very cute Loveless story if I do say so myself! Plz Read and Review. 1st Story in Long Time!
1. A very VERY Passionate Kiss!

_(It has been WAYYYYY to long!!! I feel like I haven't posted in FOREVER. (I've written, but thats for another website) I AM BACK!!!)_

_(I'm back with the start of a new story. Loveless!! (TOTALLY OBSESSED AGAIN, IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED!!)_

_This is about of course Ritsuka and Soubi. _

_While in class, Ritsuka hears some of his fellow students talk about French Kissing. Having no idea what it is, and not learning from eaves dropping. Ritsuka decides to go to Soubi for an answer..._

_Read and Enjoy!! REVIEW!!_

_------------------  
_

_Loveless_

_French Kissing?_

Sitting quietly in his usual spot in class, Ritsuka Aoyagi was working quietly on his school work. Ignoring everyone around him, who where chattering away about most likely...not school work. As he continued his work, Ritsuka suddenly stopped hearing an exchange of words, that shouldn't be in the vocabulary of a little 12 year old!

"Have you ever been French kissed?"

"French kissed? Well of course!!" With those words all of the kids in the group gasped, as the one who spoke smiled happily as though she just one a million dollar prize. Raising his head in curiosity Ritsuka blinked looking over to the group. "_French Kissing?" _Ignoring his work, Ritsuka looked over the group to hear more.

"That's a lie..Who on Earth would French kiss a girl like you!?" Laughter took the group and the girl quickly stood slamming her hands on the desk. "My Boyfriend!!"

"I bet you don't even know what a French kiss is!"

"Oh yeah!!"

Between them a small girl spoke up. "My mom and dad said French kissing is a VERY passionate kiss!! A very...VERY passionate kiss!!"

Blinking, Ritsuka's ears twitched softly. "_A French kiss is a passionate kiss...Well, that doesn't tell me a lot.". _Before he could hear anything else, the final bell rang and he left the class with the other students.

Walking to the front gates, Ritsuka stared at the ground in question, the conversation inside going through his head.

_"Have you ever been French kissed?" _

_"French kissed? Well of course!!"_

_"My mom and dad said French kissing is a VERY passionate kiss!! A very...VERY passionate kiss!!"_

Stopping a few steps from the gates, Ritsuka slowly looked forward. He knew hiding, leaned up against the wall would be a waiting Soubi. Not moving, Ritsuka thought quietly to himself. _"Would Soubi know...Would he even answer?" _Shaking his head, Ritsuka continued forward and he quickly turned the corner. "Soubi, I have a question!"

Looking over smiling, cigarette in his mouth he nodded. "Ask away Ritsuka. I'll answer anything." Blinking at how willingly Soubi was, Ritsuka fell quiet. _"A very..VERY passionate kiss!!" _Coming to his mind, Ritsuka quickly looked down, a blush coming to his face and his bangs fell over his eyes. "...Never mind." Seeing this, Soubi smirked and he took the cigarette from his mouth and he took a hold of Ritsuka's hand. Nealing down, he pulled Ritsuka's hand to his mouth, and he looked up smirking. "Whatever it is...important or not, I will answer..." With that he placed his lips softly on Ritsuka's hand and kissed it.

_"Have you ever been French Kissed?"_

_"My mom and dad said French kissing is a VERY passionate kiss!! A very...VERY passionate kiss!!"_

Jumping, Ritsuka quickly pulled his hand away and turned his back. "I forgot..." With that, holding his hand, he and Soubi walked off.

_Short, I know, I wanted this to be a one shot but I figured I'd let people see how it is. I've noticed a change in my writing, so tell me how ya like it. I like it alot!!! _


	2. What's a French Kiss?

_444 words...Not so much as the first. I apologize for such short chapters. It just happens. I promise, next story will have longer chapters (I may even do another Loveless one, since that is my current obsession!)_

_WOO a Review! Thank you!!!!  
_

_Well, Here's Chapter two. By the title our little Ritsuka actually ask the question!_

_----  
_

Loveless

French Kissing?

What's a French Kiss?

Standing outside of the balcony door, Soubi looked over to Ritsuka who was sitting at his computer, trying to do work, but not doing a very good job at it. His eyes where glued to the screen, but his mind was elsewhere...

Smiling, Soubi pulled his cigarette from his mouth and softly blowing smoke into the air he smirked. "Ritsuka...What is on your mind?"

"Nothing..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes..."

Looking over the boy, Soubi laughed softly. "Step away from the computer, and ask the question you wanted." Quickly Ritsuka stood up, knocking his chair back and he quickly turned to Soubi glaring. "I said it was nothing...now drop it, that's an order!!"

Looking to the chair, Soubi closed his eyes and nodded his head. "As you wish..." With that, a light breeze picked up, causing the curtain to flutter softly. As it fell back into place, Soubi was gone and Ritsuka blinked just staring over the spot, which was now empty.

----

Laying restless in bed, all lights out and blankets a mess, Ritsuka stared quietly up at the ceiling. Resting beside his head was his cell phone, which he had gripped softly in his right hand. _"What is French kissing?....Does, Soubi even know?" _Ears twitching, Ritsuka looked up and with his left hand he softly grabbed one of his ears and he pulled on it softly. "_Can you lose your ears...?" _Looking over his ear in silence, Ritsuka didn't notice the balcony door slowly start to open up. Slowly the curtain fluttered, and a shadow fell over Ritsuka and he quickly sat up.

"What are you doing here!?"

Standing in front of the door, Soubi smirked softly looking over Ritsuka. "Whatever that question was has been bothering you...and even if I haven't heard it. I'm curious Ritsuka..."

Blushing, Ritsuka quickly looked away, letting his hair fall over his face."I told you to drop it...it's just like you though...not to follow my orders..." Seeing the slight blush from the moonlight outside, Soubi slowly made his way to the bed. "You are restless...curious of the answer to the question you wish to ask but you won't." Stopping in front of the bed, Soubi leaned forward putting his face inches from Ritsuka, who continued to look away. "Tell me...and I'll give a simple answer, then leave..."

" _Have you ever been French Kissed?"_

_"My mom and dad said French kissing is a VERY passionate kiss!! A very...VERY passionate kiss!!"_

Sitting in silence, Ritsuka looked up, but didn't look to Soubi. "Soubi...What's a French Kiss?"

---

_Aww, a cliffy. DARN CLIFFIES!! lol, yes, hate all you want. But it was perfect!!!! ENJOY!!_


	3. Do you REALLY wanna know?

_Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad to know people are actually reading a story after so long of writing. Hahaha. _

_Anywho...Here is chapter 3 my friends!! ((I honestly don't know how far this story will go, so enjoy it while it last))_

_This is my favorite chapter so far. I loved writing this one. ((I just LOVE the title))  
_

----

Loveless

French Kissing?

Do you REALLY wanna know what a passionate kiss is?

Blinking, Soubi looked over Ritsuka in silence. Where his ears deceiving him, or did Ritsuka just ask him a question no sixth grader should be asking? Looking over Ritsuka one more time, Soubi slowly raised his hand and he placed his fingers softly under Ritsuka's chin and he turned his head to face him, and Ritsuka's eyes where looking away...keeping sure to not look at Soubi. "I didn't quite hear you....What was it?" For a few seconds, silence filled the room once more. Soubi watched as Ritsuka looked at anything but him. The question was clearly on the tip of his tongue but he wouldn't dare ask it again it seemed. "Ritsuka...I told you I'd answer, but I can't if you don't ask."

_"__A very...VERY passionate kiss!!" _Hearing the memory, Ritsuka suddenly jumped and he smacked Soubi's hand away quickly turning his head away. "It's...it's nothing, Nevermind! I'll ask someone else!!" Pulling back Soubi sighed softly, then he smirked.

"No need, I heard you the first time." Ritsuka quickly looked over blinking, a dark blush now on his face. "I just wasn't quite sure I heard right...you did ask what a French kiss was yes?" Shaking his head quickly, Ritsuka climbed to his feet, fist clenched.

"No, thats not what I said...I asked what...a French twist was!!" Seeing the look of non believe in Soubi's eyes, Ritsuka's ears dropped and he looked down, and his hair fell over his eyes as the blush grew deeper. "...What IS a French kiss Soubi?" Smiling, Soubi pat Ritsuka softly on the head. "It's just a kiss." Ritsuka blinked looking up, then he quickly snatched a hold of Soubi's sleeve as he began to head to the door. "That's it..."

Looking back Soubi smirked softly. "Yes, it is a kiss...and I told you I'd give a simple answer and leave. You have your answer..." Tightening his grip, Ritsuka shook his head. "No...I know it's a kiss, but, it's...passionate isn't it. What's...What's a passionate kiss?" Looking over Ritsuka, Soubi nodded softly closing his eyes. "That too is just a kiss." With that he began to walk but Ritsuka quickly pulled on his shirt. "There both kisses but there's got to be a difference!!"

Looking over him quietly, Soubi shook his head softly closing his eyes. _"For a sixth grader he knows more then he should." _Opening his eyes he leaned towards Ritsuka, putting there faces inches a part from each other. "A kiss is a kiss...you already know what that is, do you REALLY wanna know what a passionate kiss is?" Looking in Soubi's eyes Ritsuka loosened his grip nodding. "Ye...Yes. Mostly just a French Kiss though!..."

---

_. Omg!! I had no idea how short this chapter was *cries* Oh my goodness, what is wrong with me *cries more* I NEVER write short chapters *Tears up, then stops* Oh well, as long as people enjoy the story, I don't care *stands tall* I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted it to end where it did and come on..who doesn't like a cliffie? ((About everyone on this darn site!!)) Lol. Anywho, Plz, Review!! and wait for Chapt 4. I will do what I can to make it longer_


	4. A Kiss Shared Amongst Lovers

_Here it is. The last and final chapter. Yes Cry, cause it's sad for me too. But I just got obsessed with Uncharted and I need to continue a story on it. So, Unlike my other stories, I wasn't going to abandon this one. Especially after so many good reviews._

_13...THANK YOU SO MUCH, ALL OF YOU, I'M REALLY GLAD YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY. EVEN WITH CLIFFIES. Lol_

_Enjoy!!!  
_

---

Loveless

French Kissing?

A Kiss Shared Amongst Lovers

Looking over Ritsuka, Soubi raised his hand and he placed it softly on his face and he softly rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "A passionate kiss and French Kiss are basically the same..." Blinking Ritsuka looked Soubi in the eyes. "If that's the case...why aren't they just called the same thing?" Soubi shrugged smiling softly. "The world does that sometimes....I'm sure of course there difference hence the different names, but I don't think it really matters to lovers."

"So it's a passionate kiss but...but I don't get it. What's it..." Stopping himself Ritsuka shook his head closing his eyes and Soubi could only smile at how embarrassed Ritsuka was to ask a simple question. "Does it help if I just say it's a kiss shared amongst lovers?" Ritsuka could only shrug, and his blush seemed to have gotten redder. If that was even possible.

"I don't think will get very far with just words. And if we keep it up, you may get a fever from just blushing so much." Placing his other hand on the other side of Ritsukas face, Soubi leaned in close. "Open your eyes....and allow me to show you." Only opening his eyes half way, Ritsuka looked into Soubis eyes then he nodded softly. "Ple...please show...show me!" Smiling, Soubi leaned in close and he softly placed his lips against Ritsukas. _Typical kiss...nothing new... _Slowly Ritsuka closed his eyes again, getting into the kiss and as he did Soubi parted his lips and he slowly ran his tongue over Ritsuka's lips. That quickly ended as Ritsuka cried out pulling away. Looking, Soubi smiled softly, Ritsuka was leaned back his hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing!?"

"Showing you what a French Kiss is of course."

Rubbing his lips, Ritsuka kept his hand over his mouth. "By licking me!?" Laughing Soubi nodded. "Yes, I forgot to mention...That's what a French Kiss is." Ritsukas eyes went wide, then he quickly shook his head and rubbed his lips even more. "That's disgusting!!"

"It's a French Kiss."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You wouldn't of believed me."

Dropping his hand Ritsuka glared over. "Yes I would have...who on Earth would kiss like that?" Growling he stuck out his tongue closing his eyes and Soubi chuckled smiling. "Lovers of course...Aren't you my lover?" Opening his eyes again Ritsuka looked over Soubi in silence. _Lovers kiss...and so many times they've kissed...so was he his lover. _Still thinking, Ritsuka blinked as Soubi took a hold of his hand and he raised it up gripping it softly. "Ritsuka...may I really show you what a French kiss is, and how it works?" Seeing his hand gripped in Soubi's and the wanting look in his eye, his head moved before he could even think and he nodded. "O...Okay..."

Smiling, Soubi leaned in close, and keeping a hold of Ritsuka's face, with his other hand he placed it on his face and he kissed him softly on the lips, then he slowly parted his lips and using his tongue he slowly ran it into Ritsuka's mouth and slowly over Ritsukas tongue. Quickly Ritsuka closed his eyes and he gripped Soubi's hand, and as he did he slowly eased into the kiss, and just following a long he ran his tongue over Soubi's as well as the kiss deepened.

The kiss went on for what seemed like forward in Ritsuka's mind, but only a few minutes passed and slowly Soubi pulled away and he slowly rubbed Ritsuka's cheek smiling. "There you go..." Peeking out through one eye, Ritsuka then blinked. Silence fell over the two as Soubi just looked over the cute still blushing red lipped out of breath Ritsuka. Ritsuka was lost in thought as he thought over the kiss. _French Kiss is...A very VERY passionate kiss. Shared Amongst...Lovers? _Thinking a little more, Ritsuka nodded softly. "..Th..Thank you...Soubi..." Soubi could only smile, then he slowly stood up and began to walk away, but his hand was grabbed and he looked back to Ritsuka who softly held it.

Looking down, Ritsuka took a breath and he shook some. "If...If you ever want another...French Kiss. Try...Try to cut back on smoking..." Hearing this Soubi blinked then he laughed, and he turned and grabbed Ritsukas head and he kissed the top of it softly. "I will...just for you Ritsuka..."

---

_I kinda liked how this chapter came out then again I don't think it's so good. It's short, but yet...long. Lol. I don't know, tell me how you enjoyed it. My fav part is the closeness between the two. And they might of been a little out of character but I hope not._

_Again, thank you all for the reviews and thank you for sticking with it to the end, even with cliffies. To be honest. I almost ended this with a cliffie but I figured, let it be the last chapt and give the crazy fangirls (fanboys?) what they want._

_Lol, Hope you enjoyed!!  
_


End file.
